1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital contents download services, and more particularly, to a method of superdistribution of digital contents through download services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike tangible products or goods (hereinafter referred to as “tangible goods”), digital contents, which are intangible electronic goods, can be replicated easily. In order to produce digital contents, as much capital, labor, and knowledge are required as required to produce tangible goods. However, digital contents are quite different from tangible goods in terms of distribution. For example, digital contents are composed of bits, which means they can be easily copied and distributed through computer systems and computer networks. Tangible goods have been distributed based on a traditional pay-per-copy mechanism. However, in the case of digital contents, it is very easy to copy and distribute digital contents without authority and without paying for the product. For this reason, various types of security measures (hereinafter referred to as “solutions”) for preventing unauthorized copying and distribution of digital contents have been developed.
In particular, as the Internet, which is a global network connecting computers, has grown substantially in popularity following the development of a world wide web (WWW) system, distribution methods (download services, for example) of digital contents (i.e., software, music, video, images, documents, or any other item that can be distributed digitally) through the Internet are growing rapidly. Furthermore, since the WWW provides for an environment that enables users to easily access and navigate or explore the Internet, contents themselves have become increasingly important. Along with this, for protection of digital contents in an Internet environment, a movement for distribution of only contents to which security techniques are applied (encrypted by a predetermined method, for example) is expanding.
However, according to conventional encrypted contents distribution methods, such as those used in download services, those who legally receive a download of digital contents (i.e, those who pay for corresponding contents by a predetermined payment method hereinafter called “payers”) are only allowed to use the downloaded contents, and they are prevented from distributing the copies to other persons. This is because a security solution is set on the corresponding contents so that only the payer can use it.
A conventional security paradigm prevents the unauthorized copying and distribution of digital contents. However, an Internet environment provides for a digital contents superdistribution scheme, which allows free copying and distribution of digital contents on the condition that a fee is paid for the use of the digital contents.
A currently proposed superdistribution (hereinafter referred to as “typical superdistribution”) paradigm which requires payment for “use” of digital contents results in the building of a unique payment and security system which monitors the use of digital contents to require payment for the same. Thus, this superdistribution paradigm may reduce existing Internet sites, which are equipped with a security solution and a payment system and serve to distribute digital contents through download services, to a mere dummy distribution agent that distributes the digital contents without performing the security and payment functions. Furthermore, the typical superdistribution paradigm may reduce the digital contents distribution market since there is little distinction between Internet sites for distribution of digital contents under this paradigm. This may hinder distribution of digital contents.